Rōge
Rōge (ローゲ rouge), also known as Rōge Flame, is the magi responsible for the many events in fortissimo//Akkord:nächsten Phase . His role is expanded in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Appearance Rōge is mentioned by Sagara Ichigo, but is never actually seen in fortissimo//Akkord:nächsten Phase. He makes his official appearance in the last day of the events in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. When his true form is revealed, he is shown wearing a mask of some kind with two black eye-holes. Roge wears black clerical-like clothes and a pair of black gloves on his hands. A tattered white cloak is donned over his body, covering his head all the way down to his legs. Black symbols in the shape of Freya's tattoos flows out of the top half of his body. Personality He is described by Ichigo Sagara to be a cold, ruthless, psychopathic killer who just wants to see if he can burn everyone and everything around him to the ground; at the beginning of the story he seems to have burned all the remaining magi, with the exception of Sosei to death. Being able to burn any and everything that stood in his way gave him the nickname: Mage of Misfortune. Synopsis Rōge appeared sometime during the war and began setting fire to everything around him; burning all of Voluspa's Branches to the ground. Seemingly, his goal was to find the machine that could generate Ai Space which was created to keep normal humans out of the war between magi. He eventually found the machine at a branch where Ichigo herself worked and destroyed it so that he could burn more things with his flames. During the final stages of the war, Rōge attacked the hospital where SAKURA was and killed her with his flames despite Sosei's best efforts to protect her. However, as SAKURA died, Sosei's power as a magi awaken which allowed him to kill Rōge afterwards. In the 'prologue' of Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo, Rōge possess Julius and he easily defeats Reiji and Mikoto. The main story starts after Reiji's defeat. In the main events of Kadenz fermata//Akkord fortissimo, it is revealed that Rōge was the blood father of both Freya and Julius. A human woman fell in love with him, and eventually gave birth to the two siblings. At the time, Rōge worked with Voluspa in supplying them the power of the sun, the original source of all the Mahoutsukai's powers. However, his powers soon went out of control, and eventually killed the people at the Voluspa branch he was at. His wife died at the hands of his power, and Rōge went on a rampage and attacked all the Voluspa branches, blaming them for causing his wife's death. Julius, whom was old enough at the time to work at Voluspa, witness the death of his mother at his father's hands. Freya, however, never knew the truth of how her parents died, and thus started bearing a grudge on all the Mahoutsukai. Later in Kadenz fermata's story, it is revealed that Rōge's corruption caused the Sun's flames to turn completely black. After Freya and Julius's sibling duel to determine who to stop their father, Freya comes out victorious. However, Rōge manages to possess her using her tattoos on her right arm. When Reiji and Mikoto reach the center of the Black Sun, they are greeted by Rōge-Freya. Reiji faces off with Rōge, but is easily overpowered by him when Rōge uses Akashic Record to seal off Reiji's Da Capo. Without any method of healing himself, Reiji falls into defeat after Rōge uses Forbes Blutgang on him. However, Reiji is revived by Sakura's sudden arrival and counterattacks Rōge with Sakura's Lævateinn. Rōge comes out unscathed, and Reiji decides to combine both the Mahoutsukai and Kisekitsukai's powers together. Reiji and Sakura work together to form Fenris Lævateinn, and Reiji shoots it at Rōge. However, their effort was in vain, and Rōge defeats Reiji once again with Midgard's Wolf after using Reading Steiner to alter Reiji using Da Capo Einhalt. Before Rōge could kill Reiji, the mysterious white knight appears to save him. The system voice, Camellia, introduces the white knight as Fermata. After Fermata managed to hold Rōge back long enough for Reiji to regain consciousness, the two of them work together. As they are charging up for their final attacks, Fermata constantly uses its own version of Akashic Record to summon the other Mahoutsukai and Kisekitsukai to stall Rōge long enough for them to prepare for their final attacks. After everyone (excluding Mikoto) has been summoned, Rōge uses the Black Sun's flames to defeat everyone, except for Reiji and Fermata. Rōge then charges towards the two of them with Midgard's Wolf. However, Fermata summons Mikoto in time to stop Rōge's blade from reaching them. Mikoto uses Yasakani no Magatama to grab hold onto Rōge's Schwertleite - Zwei and throws him backs. She increases her physical attacks and punches Rōge-Freya repeatedly to knock some sense into her friend. Freya eventually regains her sense of self, and is freed from Rōge's control. Rōge, now showing his true form, is weakened from using his actually body for the first time in a while. In the normal ending, Rōge rushes in to possess Freya again, but is interfered by Julius suddenly pushing her away. Julius is possessed by him instead of Freya. Julius begs Reiji and Fermata to kill him with Rōge inside him in order to stop his father's rampage. Fermata is given a choice: To finish Roge off once and for all, or hesitate. If the first choice is chosen, Reiji fires a more powerful Fenris Lævateinn and Fermata unleashes Asgard Wolf. The two power forces hit Julius dead on, fatally wounding him, while Freya screams for her brother in desperation. Rōge is killed in the process and disappears for good. In the true ending, Rōge is injured to the point where he cannot move as fast as he could before. Julius stands before him and summons Seventh Asterism. He tells his father that it is over for him, and the seven satellites shoot down their lasers towards him. Reiji gives Fermata the signal, and the two of them unleash their ultimate runes. Reiji fires Gungnir Divide Zero and Fermata fires Overload Asgard Wolf. The two attacks hit Rōge, but he managed to stop them with his own hands. Julius throws one of his swords towards Freya, allowing her to deal the finishing blow to Rōge. Freya charges towards her father, and uses Mobius Router. Rōge is finally defeated by his daughter. Freya states that he can finally be at peace with her mother, to which he agrees with. He disappears for good as all three attacks collide with each other, bringing the final battle to an end. In the two bad endings, Rōge manages to fire Forbes Blutgang at both Reiji and Sakura, mortally wounding them. He then fires another Forbes Blutgang at Fermata, leading to a Game Over. Powers and Abilities Miracle *'≪Schwertleite≫' (≪シュヴェルトライテ≫): A pair of dual-wielding swords that Rōge carries when possessing Freya. The sword's handle is surrounded by a large semicircle that separates it from the blade. On that semicircle are the three orbs that allows Rōge to use Midgard's Wolf. On the blade, there is a small cross design imprinted on it. **'≪Schwertleite - Eins≫' (≪シュヴェルトライテ・アインス≫): The sword that Rōge carries on his right hand. **'≪Schwertleite - Zwei≫' (≪シュヴェルトライテ・ツヴァイ≫): The sword that Rōge carries on his left hand. He usually uses Zwei to attack his opponents with Midgard's Wolf. *'≪Chariowald≫' (≪シャリオヴァルト≫): A pair of dual-wielding swords that Rōge carries when possessing Julius. The sword's handle is surrounded by a large semioval-like shape that separates it from the blade. On that semioval are the three orbs that allows Rōge to use Midgard's Wolf. On the blade, there is a large cross design and some text imprinted on it. **'≪Chariowald - Eins≫' (≪シャリオヴァルト・アインス≫): The black sword that Rōge carries on his right hand. He usually uses Eins to attack his opponents with Midgard's Wolf. **'≪Chariowald - Zwei≫' (≪シャリオヴァルト・ツヴァイ≫): The white sword that Rōge carries on his left hand. Runes * Forbes Blutgang (聖剣ならざぬ焔の翼 (フォーヴズ・ブルドガング) fōvusu burudogangu; Japanese for "Blazing Wings That Cannot Become The Holy Sword"): ''Also known as the "Flame of Loge", a devastating forbidden Magic that steals life and knowledge of the opponent to add to the user, then burns the victim to death. *'Midgard's Wolf''' (神討つ双光の聖剣 (ミドガルズヴォルフ) midogaruzuvorufu; Japanese for "Twin Godslaying Swords of Light"): Rōge gains this ability when he possesses Freya or Julius. One of the three orbs embedded in his two Schwertleite/Chariowald swords releases a dark red light, and the orb disappears. Rōge dashes towards his target, and once he gets close enough, he slashes his opponent with his ≪Schwertleite - Zwei≫/≪Chariowald - Eins≫, unleashing the dark red light from his weapon. *'Double Stock' ((ダブルストック) daburu sutokku): Rōge's rune that keeps him alive for as long as he wants to. *'Akashic Record' (運命司りし生命の書 (アカシック・レコード) akashikku rekōdo; Japanese for "The Book of Life that Controls Fate"): Rōge's rune that is a darker and reversed version of Reiji's Da Capo. Akashic Record is able to nullify/overwrite any runes or abilities that Rōge wants. It can also restore Rōge back to his original state like Da Capo. *'Reading Steiner' (復刻せし想起の魔眼 (リーディングシュタイナー) rīdingushutainā; Japanese for "Devil's Eye that Reproduces Information from Memories"): Rōge uses the power of Freya's left eye that allows him to read his opponent's movements in the future. He uses it to make it so that he would strike Reiji before he could use Da Capo Einhalt, and thus defeating him with Freya's Midgard's Wolf. category:Kadenz fermata's Antagonists Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Kadenz fermata's Sub Characters Category:Male characters